The Weirdest Day In My Life
by Andra Malfoy
Summary: The weirdest day in Lily Evans life to date. At least it starts out that way. She discovers a few things about a certain someone who she didn't like, which makes her change her mind about him.


Dear diary,  
Today has turned out to be maybe the best day in my life, apart for the day I found out I was coming to Hogwarts. It started off pretty weird, and it only got weirder, but by the end of the day, I was glad it was weird. Cryptic, aren't I? Anyway, this is what happened...  
  
I woke up from a funny dream where I was chasing my sister Petunia (who looked like a overgrown furry bunny), around our garden with a pair of hedge-clippers, trying to give her a haircut. It was weird. By the time I got dressed and put up my hair, my dorm was empty, which was kind of weird since it was a Saturday, and I'm usually the first awake on the weekends, but I didn't think much of it since it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and my friends have to plan out every move for maximum coverage in minimum time.  
  
As soon as I entered the Great Hall I knew something was seriously up. My friends were sitting with them. Them being Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. But where was James Potter, their leader and Quidditch extraordinaire. I despised him, he thought he was so good just because he was a great Quidditch player, was smart, and could do whatever he wanted and get away with it. And he was a prefect, which made it even worse because that meant I had to put up with him in meetings as well as classes. I walked up to them and sat down next to Remus. Out of all of them, I liked Remus the best. He was smart, nice and funny, cute too, but he wasn't big headed about it like Sirius and James. And he could hold a normal conversation for over two minutes without making some stupid joke and cracking up about it. I shouldn't have been surprised that Kate, Maria and Natalie were sitting with them. We always go to Hogsmeade with them. Natalie and Kate flirt with Sirius and James, and Maria talks to Peter mainly because she feels sorry for him, and I talk to Remus. I looked up to find the table, except for James, empty. Where had he come from? And where was everybody else? James looked up and grinned at me. God, I hated that grin. It was so cute and irresistible. But I didn't want him to be cute and irresistible.  
  
"Where is everybody? And where the hell did you come from?"  
  
I was not in a good mood now. I was alone with James Potter, the one guy I did not want to be alone with.  
  
"Hello to you too." James replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I hate his smile! "Everybody else is on their way to Hogsmeade. They were waiting for you, but you were daydreaming and they couldn't snap you out of it, so I waited for you. I had to have breakfast first anyway. And I came from Gryffindor Tower."  
  
I was stunned. Here I was being a total bitch, and he still went out of his way to be nice. Maybe he wasn't so bad.  
  
"You should probably get your cloak, it's a bit cold outside." James was still grinning his head off. "Well, are you going to sit there gawking at me all day, or are we going to go to Hogsmeade?"  
  
I just sat there. James sighed, stood up, grabbed me by the hand and practically dragged me up to Gryffindor Tower so I could grab my cloak. I half ran up to my dorm, grabbed my cloak and money purse, and ran back down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs, I tripped on my cloak, and started rolling head first down the stairs. I stopped right in front of James.  
  
"Lily? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
James held out his hand and pulled me up.  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
I nodded. Realizing that I was still holding his hand, I dropped it and followed him out the portrait hole, down the hallway and out into the freezing cold grounds. We walked in silence for about 3 minutes. I could tell James wanted to say something because he started fidgeting with his cloak. He looked cute like that, like a little kid. Look, there I go again, saying how cute he is. Get a grip Lily! This is James Potter you're talking about! Well, he can't be that bad. Remus likes him, and he didn't laugh at me when I fell down the stairs.  
  
"So, what do you want to do when we get to Hogsmeade? I told the others we'd meet them at the Three Broomsticks fro lunch, so what do you want to do until then?"  
  
"I don't know. I just came for a look actually, so whatever you want to do is fine."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I don't really have anything to do either, so do you want to just go for a walk?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds nice." We smiled at each other.  
  
The next two hours drifted by slowly. And as each second ticked by, the more I decided that I liked James. Around his friends he was cocky and reckless. But by himself, he was thoughtful and sweet. By lunch, I knew almost as much about James as his friends did. And he knew just as much about me. We walked into Three Broomsticks and looked around for our friends but I couldn't them, so I asked Madam Rosmerta and she gave me a note. It read:  
  
Lily & James  
  
Sorry that we couldn't meet you for lunch. We had to get back up to the school to do some stuff. Don't worry about us. Have fun.  
  
Us. (Your Friends)  
  
"Well, I guess we better have some lunch."  
  
We walked over to a table right in the corner away from the other tables. I ordered a chicken pie and James ordered a roast roll. We sat there in silence sipping our butterbeers.  
  
"Did you have fun today Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, I did actually, did you?"  
  
"Yeah. Why are you so surprised that you had fun with me?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." I was going to tell him anything but it all just slipped out. "I didn't like you, you know. You always acted so cocky and full of yourself, that I thought you were up yourself."  
  
James burst out laughing.  
  
"Really? Did you think that? I thought you were a stuck up snob!"  
  
"Oh! Well, then why were you so nice to me this morning?"  
  
"Well, I actually wanted to get to know you better. Everyone kept saying how nice Lily was, but all I could see was a stuck up snob that didn't like me. So that's why I waited for you this morning."  
  
"Then, was them not meeting us here your idea too?"  
  
"No, I seriously don't know what's up there. They were acting all weird at breakfast when I came down but you were in la-la land so I doubt you remembering that."  
  
"No, I don't remember that." I looked around. "I guess we better be heading back up then."  
  
Everybody else was leaving. We got up and slowly walked back up to the castle. I was having a really clumsy day because I starting walking up the stairs when I slipped and fell onto the pavement. It didn't really hurt so I sat up and James stuck out his hand to help me up.  
  
"Do you do that often? You do realise that's the second time today?"  
  
"Yes, I realise that," I giggled. "I'm usually a lot more graceful than that."  
  
We walked into the Great Hall to find the whole school already seated, and everyone of them turned to stare at us. Only then did I realise that I was still holding James' hand. But I didn't really care. James obviously didn't care either, because he led me to our table, and sat down. And only then did I look at my friends. They had the biggest grins on their faces. Identical grins of evil.  
  
"You planned this!"  
  
"Didn't you have fun? You sure looked like you did. And anyway, we knew you liked James, we just had to get you to realise it."  
  
"Does that mean you like me Lily?" James cut in.  
  
"Pu-lease Jimmy-boy! You didn't notice it? I did. You were probably too busy drooling!"  
  
"Hey! I was no-"  
  
"James, if I may say so, you couldn't have fooled an idiot. Everytime you saw her, you went all stupid. It was really pathetic actually." Remus cut in.  
  
Everyone except James laughed.  
  
Later when we were in the common room, James asked me again.  
  
"Do you like me Lily?"  
  
"Yes James." I said, leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Good," he said as he put his arm around me, "cause, I like you too." 


End file.
